It's Complicated
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: Henry is not the boy Katherine once new, having enough Katherine beats Henry to it and ask him for a divorce, what happens when Henry realizes what he lost and starts to fight tooth and nail to save his marriage, and how does Francis fit into it all?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this

A/N: Here is another old story of mine that I want to working on. Hope you enjoy it.

Title: It's complicated

Rated: M

Pairing: Koa/Francis, Koa/Henry VIII

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

By ~ Avril Lavigne -

Prologue

He couldn't believe it, she wanted to divorce him, how dare she! He couldn't wrap his mind that she actually didn't want him anymore. He trembled in anger wanting to break something.

He should be happy right? He was now free to be with Anne, and have the sons that he always desired

So why was he so miserable?

Maybe because deep down he was scared of losing her love, he had always depended on it. When the world was against him he knew that there was one person out there that would love him unconditionally.

His thoughts turned back to their conversation, she had told him that she was tired of playing third wheel, and wanted to be with someone who wanted only her and not every harlot in the kingdom.

Henry had looked at her stunned.

She had always accepted his affairs in the past, why the change, and what about their daughter, was she even thinking about her and how she would feel?

Was Katherine seeing someone else? Just the thought made him see red and he began to shake in anger. He would find the bastard and torture him until he was pleading for mercy, and then feed him to his dogs.

No one touched what was his, and Katherine was most definitely his. Just the thought of divorcing her, didn't seem as enticing as it once did…

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

A/N: Hi, thank you for all your reviews. I'm so glad that you're liking my story. Just a little warning for this chapter contains violence and mentions of rape.

* * *

Elizabeth Seymour:

Arranging different colored flowers into a large vase, Elizabeth Seymour was doing her best to stay focus on the task at hand, but she was having time considering that she was worried about the queen. She glanced over at the queen who was sitting her favorite chair that stood close to the fireplace, staring into the crackling flames with a hint of sadness on her face.

In all her time all her time as lady-in-waiting to the Queen she had never seen her look so somber, so defeated. Despite all her struggles in trying provide the king with a son, something no woman should go through, and would have broken most by now, so far the queen has managed to stay strong despite all her hardships.

Honestly, it was mystery to her how the queen has managed to stay so strong, but then again she was the daughter of Isabella of Castile, warrior, and who personified strength, it was obvious were Katherine own strength came from.

Elizabeth scowled, this was that entire harlots fault she had fooled them all. She wished that Elizabeth Blount, or Bessie as she liked to be called never entered their lives in the first place, maybe she hadn't the Queen would be spared all the pain that she was going through now. Her thought's turning back to the past few months.

When the girl first entered the Queen's service, the Queen had taken an instant liking to the girl; sometime she would dismiss her ladies, including her, but ask Bessie to stay so she could talk to her. She remembered feeling jealous of the girl, what was so special about her anyways?

She knew that she was being childish, but at the moment she didn't care, she was determined to hate the girl, but that only lasted a day or so. But seeing how happy, how at peace she after their talks. If anyone deserved a bit of happiness it was the queen, and if talking with the girl brought a bit of happiness to Katherine then who was she to object.

She even contemplated reaching out a hand of friendship to the girl, but little did she know that was all about to change. As she prepared for bed later that night she was surprised at the sharp rap on her bedchamber door. The other ladies knew better then to disturb at this time of night unless it was an emergency, she then began to panic...did something happen to the Queen? She quickly put on her night robe and headed towards the door.

"I'm coming," she grumbled as she heard another knock on the door. Opening the door she was surprised to see the man she had been courting for the past several months, Thomas Cromwell. Despite the dark cloak that he was wearing she could tell that it was him.

"Thomas," she gasped surprised to see him; she then stepped aside to let him. Before closing the door she peaked the hallway to make sure that no one was out there, much to her relief it was deserted. Closing the door, she then turned back to Thomas who was taking off the hood to the cloak that he was wearing, revealing his handsome face.

Just then a thought came to her and worried expression appeared on her face. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked him her mind conjuring up the worst case scenarios.

Thomas was not the type of man to sneak into ladies bedchambers at night; he didn't like the scandal that often went along with it. And he had too much at stake to even risk causing such a scandal, and not only that he was gentleman, going to a ladies bedchambers went against his nature.

He had come a long way since his humble beginnings in Putney, the son of a blacksmith he expected to follow in his father's footsteps, never did he dream that he would become the secretary to one the most powerful man in the entire kingdom, Cardinal Wolsey.

Sensing her fear, he walked over to her, he reached and caressed her cheek, and she blushed enjoying his warm hand pressed against her face. "Nothing has happened, everything is fine," he reassured her softly, he then pulled her closer and just held her. She wanted to believe him, but a tiny voice in her head was telling her that things were only getting worse before they could get better.

Thomas then went on to say that he needed to tell me something, and due to his own impatience he couldn't wait until morning. He had news in regards one of my ladies. This got her attention instantly, as head maid of honor to the Queen she made it her business to know each and everything about the girls that served alongside her in serving the queen. She didn't want any type of scandal touching the queen's name, and it was often her job to get rid of the "bad apples" so to speak, if something did happened, and with the king's constant womanizing ways, it happened more often than usual, who often to like to take his mistresses amongst the Queen's ladies.

He then went on to tell her that Elizabeth Blount had had come to Cardinal Wolsey's office today. Elizabeth frowned, wondering why in the world would Bessie go visit Wolsey of all people, she knew how the Queen felt about him. Katherine despised the man, along with finding him untrustworthy. She didn't believe that he had the king's best interest at heart, and that he was only using him to further his own ambitions.

She also questioned his loyalty to the church, a man with a mistress and two bastard children shouldn't even be Cardinal to the church. She couldn't help but agree with the Queen's assessment of the man; he couldn't be trusted, despite all that he has done for Thomas. She didn't dare voice this to Thomas who held a deep respect for Wolsey. The Queen even gone as far as warning her ladies against the man, telling them that he was not to be trusted, and to avoid him if all possible.

She didn't want to think the worse of Bessie, so she tried to rationalize why she was there; maybe Wolsey had cornered her in the hallway demanding that she come to his office. He had been known to do that, knowing that the queen didn't trust him he often tried to recruit the queen ladies into spying on her; this was another reason that the queen hated him, but so far he has been unsuccessful, none of the ladies were not willing to do it, who was very loyal to the Queen. Maybe he figured that he have more success with Bessie? She thought.

But then there was a part that had a feeling that this had nothing to with Cardinal Wolsey at all. Her fears were confirmed when Thomas told her that Elizabeth was pregnant with the king's bastard, and Wosley on orders from the king was planning to send her off to some nunnery.

Her thought's then turned to the Queen, did she know? She doubt that Thomas would know, and from the friendly demeanor towards the girl this morning she doubt that she knew either, the queen needed to know, there was no way she was going allow the queen to be made to look like the fool any longer. It pained her that she was have to tell the her this, she didn't think that she would be able to bare to see the pain in the queen as she told her this. She couldn't even imagine the betrayal that the queen would be feeling knowing that the woman she took under her wing, trusted with her private thoughts was another of her husband's mistresses, not only that she was pregnant with the child she yearned for.

She wanted to hate Bessie for her role in all this, but honestly she could not find fault with the girl, it was not the like she could turn down the king's advances, he was the king after all. You would have to be crazy or suicidal to turn down his advances.

Telling the Queen was going to be one of the hardest things that she was going to do in her life. She stopped at the door of the queen's apartment, not sure if she could go through with this, but she could not allow the Queen to stay in ignorance either. Taking a deep she entered the Queen's apartments, no sooner had she stepped through the door she was surrounded by the other queen ladies, who frantically told her that Cardinal Wolsey had sent the queen a letter, and that they didn't what the letter contained but the Queen was very upset.

Taking charge she quickly soothed the ladies telling them that she would got talk with the queen, she then ordered that they continue in their duties. Upon entering the queen's bedchamber, she spotted the queen sitting her favorite chair holding a letter in her hand, wearing a look of confusion her face.

'Your majesty," she greeted and bowed to the Queen.

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad to see you," Katherine said relieved to see her. "Please come sit by me," she quickly obeyed and sat in the chair that stood across from the Queen.

Katherine then held up the letter in her hand, " I just received this letter not an hour ago it from Cardinal Wolsey," she said not bothering her dislike of the man. "He tells me that Bessie has been dismissed from my household, he gives me no explanation whatsoever, and what right does he have in dismissing my own servants anyway! Wolsey is getting out of hand, I'm going to the king with this," she fumed, she then glanced over at Elizabeth who was practically squirming in her seat, Katherine knew right then that Elizabeth must know something.

"Elizabeth what's the matter, do you know something?' she asked her. A long second passed before Elizabeth had the courage to answer her, "Yes your majesty," she confessed, tears coming to her eyes.

"What is Elizabeth?" the Queen asked looking extremely concern. Taking a deep breath she then told her everything. She kept her eyes to the ground not wanting to see her reaction.

A long silence pass, gathering enough courage she looked up to see the queen wearing a blank expression on her face, showing no emotion whatsoever. Despite her lack of reaction, Elizabeth knew that the Queen was hurting but she too proud of a woman to let anyone see her hurt, she saw it as a sign of weakness.

Then in surprisingly strong voice she dismissed her, telling her that she didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

Elizabeth spent the rest of day keeping the other ladies busy with chores, she could tell that they wanted to ask her what was going on with the queen but seeing the stern look on her face they didn't dare. She then dismissed them early feeling guilty for working then so hard.

No sooner had they left, the door opened once more in charged the king who looked very pissed off, this came to no surprise since the queen had sent her to deliver a message to the king telling him she didn't want to dine with him that evening.

She quickly bowed, but the king barely acknowledged her presence and walked into the Queen's chambers without knocking, slamming the door behind him.

Soon she could hear angry shouts coming from the both the king and Queen, she was appalled to hear the king blame Katherine for all of this, How was this her fault? "Bessie pregnancy only proven that I can father a child that the problem does not lay with me but with you," he accused her.

Just then she heard the Queen yell, her voice filled with hurt, it was obvious what the King said wounded her. "Unlike you Henry I don't think I'm god, and can get pregnant through Immaculate Conception, maybe you visited my bedchambers more often I would be pregnant by now. But considering that you haven't visited it over two years why are you surprised that I'm not pregnant."

An eerie silenced followed afterwards, just then a shiver ran down her spine at the King's next words. "You want me to visit your bedchamber, share your bed, fine I'll share your bed," he hissed angrily.

"No Henry," she heard the Queen plead, "not like this." What Elizabeth heard next would haunt her for the rest of her life, she covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the sounds coming from inside the Queen's chambers, she wanted to do something, anything, but what could she do? She never felt so helpless in her life.

Tears ran down her face, finally the queen's screams of mercy all died down and there was nothing but silence

Just then the door opened and out stepped the king adjusting his breeches, he looked over at her their eyes meeting she quickly looked to the floor in submission she then heard the door shut after the king. She then got up and quickly made her way towards the Queen's chambers, she didn't even bother to knock she just walked in. The room was dark she could barely see anything; she could make out a figure on the bed.

"Majesty," she called out hesitantly, she then walked slowly over to the bed, as she got closer she could see that the gown that queen had been wearing was damaged beyond repair, it barely covered her naked flesh.

She noted that the Queen was awake but all she did was stare off in space, more tears came to her eyes, she knew this sounded treasonable but damn the king to hell, how could he do this, how could he hurt the Queen like this.

She wanted to get a doctor, but what could he do other than to make the Queen more distress then she already was. Not wanting to leave the queen, she stayed with her the rest of the night.

(0)(0)

A month had passed since that terrible night, the Queen spent most of her days in prayer, and sometime she would visit Mary at Hatfield. The rest of the ladies were terribly worried about her, they believed that the Queen was distressed by the news of Bessie recent departure. They wanted me to talk with the queen, hoping that I would be able to draw her out of this melancholy mood she was in. She told them not to worry that in a few weeks the queen would be back to her old self, they looked at her like they didn't believe her but took me at my word. I of course hated lying to them, she doubt that queen was going to get over what the king did to her in a few weeks, who could?

Finishing my chores, she walked over to the queen and bowed, she noted that the Queen was holding an un-open bible in her hands; she seemed to be lost in thought. Looking away from the queen she noted that there was some expensive looking cloth, the king had must of sent that so the queen could make more shirts for him, how dare he! Fuming, she turned back to the queen, who was coming out of her stupor.

"Elizabeth," the Queen greeted her quietly, " your majesty do you need anything?" she asked, the queen seemed to hesitate, "I have no one to talk to, no that I can trust, except for you" she confided. "I have endured so much," her voice filled with pain. "But none as hard as Henry forcing himself on me, at that moment I wanted to die, but strangely enough I kept hearing my mother's voice telling me to stay strong." She then stared off the in the distance, "I'm with child," she said suddenly.

Elizabeth eyes widen in shock.

She watched tears run down the Katherine face as she stared into the crackling flames. "I've been praying for this for so long, and now I have it I don't want it. I know that's wrong?"

"It's no wrong my lady, you're not in wrong in not wanting a child that was created from violence. The only wrong person here is the king for what he did to you. In the book of Matthew, Jesus said, "And be sure of this: I am with you always, even to the end of the age."

Later that night, before she got in bed Elizabeth pulled out a book from under her mattress, Thomas had given it to her; she knew that if anyone should discover she had it she could be in some serious trouble. Her thought's turned back to the conversation with the queen, she knew that she was playing with fire, considering that the Queen was very loyal to Rome and the Catholic Church, but for some reason she wasn't scared.

Be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do make any profits from this.

Chapter three

5 months had passed since Katherine had revealed to Elizabeth that she with child. She hated every moment of it. The pregnancy itself was not bad; her pregnancy with Mary had been a whole lot harder than this one. At one point she didn't think that she or her child would have made it through. So far this pregnancy had not given her any trouble. She rarely had any morning sickness.

The only thing she hated was when she felt it move or kick inside of her. Only reminding her of its existence.

She did not want this baby.

Her resentment towards it grew with each passing month, knowing that with each month it was growing more healthy and strong.

She couldn't help but think that it was evil. It had been created out of an evil act; she was convinced that nothing good ever came from evil.

Her thought turning briefly to that night, Henry had gotten angry at her on plenty occasion, he would say mean and hurtful things to her, but never did he do anything close to what he had done to her that night. She couldn't help but ask where was the boy she married and fell in love with.

Elizabeth was her backbone through all this; she didn't what she would have done if she didn't have her. Elizabeth kept reassuring that once she sees her baby she will grow to love her. A part of her wanted this to be true, but then there was a part of her knew that Elizabeth meant well but it was not likely that she will ever love this child.

She didn't feel the connection to it as she did when she carried Mary. All she felt was empty inside.

Most mothers by now would have a name picked out for their child. She had not even done this, she always referred to the child as "it". She was hoping that it would die so that she wouldn't have to name it.

She knew that sounded terrible, and she felt guilty for even thinking that. No mother should ever think this way about her own child. She couldn't help but blame the pregnancy, this pregnancy was curse, it was turning her into a person that she hardly recognized.

She just wanted this nightmare to be over with.

(0)(0)

Those who were close to the Queen knew that something was wrong. Both Thomas More and Bishop Fisher were terribly worried about the Queen.

They were shocked by her melancholy mood. She should be glowing with happiness. Her prayers had been answered, she was finally pregnant. And God willing it was a boy.

Both Bishop Fisher and Thomas had taken time out of their day to pray that queen was carrying a son. They didn't want to think what the king might do should she miscarry or the child turned out to be a girl.

Fisher wanted to go to the king about the queen's odd behavior, but Thomas had managed to talk him out of it. He knew Harry well enough to know that should something go wrong with pregnancy he was not above using this as a reason why Katherine was unable to bear him any sons.

The only logical explanation he could come up the queen behavior was that the pregnancy was affecting the queen's mood. He heard about that happening, and if that was the case there was nothing they could really do. That was women's business, and it would work itself all out.

(0)(0)

Then there was Henry, who was over the moon when he heard that Katherine was with child. He was finally going to have the son he always dreamed of. He would take him hunting, teach him how to joust, and his son would educated by the most knowledgeable men in the world.

He would make a fine king one day.

Though there was a part of him that couldn't help but feel guilty knowing how the child was created. It was not created from an act of love. He had taken his wife in violence.

He still wakes up hearing her screams, begging him to stop. And he would have to be blind to not notice the obvious tension between them. But he kept telling himself that it was not his fault.

Had she not provoked him, insinuating that it was his fault that she was not pregnant? He would not have done that to her. But then he would not have his son. So he couldn't regret the act.

He vowed that he would make it up to her; if she gave him a son she would be the most honored woman in the entire realm.

He was convinced that this baby was a sign from God telling that all was not lost; he could still have a son.

Once his son was born everything was going to be alright.

(0)(0)

"Tis a girl madam," the midwife said giving her a look of sympathy. Knowing that king was not going to be happy at the news that queen had given him another girl.

No one relished telling the king; finally Elizabeth volunteered to do it.

Looking at the tiny infant she couldn't help but note the girl took after the Tudor side of her family. She only saw touches of her mother on the child.

"Your majesty," she said, growing worried for the queen who had yet to say anything. She seemed to be in her own little world, the midwife was afraid that she was having a breakdown or something.

Just the doors to her chambers and in stormed the king, his eyes black as night.

"I see that God will not grant us male issue," his voice was cold as ice, and he looked at Katherine with hate. His grew colder noting her lack of response. "Another useless girl, what am I do to with another girl. You can throw her in the Thames for all I care.."

One of Katherine ladies let out a loud gasp, not believing that the king could be so cruel.

"She is useless, you're useless!" Henry roared, his entire body shaking with anger. Still there was no response from Katherine; She just stared off the distance, wearing a blank expression on her face. He then got control of himself.

"I will speak to you once you are up," he then turned and stormed out of the queen chambers.

Not once looking at his daughter who was still in the midwife arms.

Elizabeth made her way over to the midwife and took the infant from her. She knew that queen would want her to protect her even though she could not.

(0)(0)

"What is her name?" Mary asked her mother, looking in the bassinet at her brand new baby sister.

Her heart swelled at the sight of her, she was a big sister; she always wanted a little sister. She knew that was wrong, because papa wanted a boy.

She didn't know whether to feel happy, or feel sad that she didn't have brother. Looking at her sister, she couldn't help but feel happy.

She vowed that she was love and protect her always.

Katherine meanwhile was sitting her favorite chair knitting some new dresses for Mary.

She barely acknowledge her newest daughter, it had been a week since the infant's birth. She held her once, but had quickly given her back to Elizabeth who taken to the infant.

She heard nothing from Henry, which was not really a surprise. He was probably taken a new mistress; she heard from her ladies that he had taken a fancy to Thomas Boleyn's eldest daughter, Mary Boleyn.

Katherine knew that she should be angry, but for some reason she found herself not really caring. Right then she knew that she was no longer in love her husband.

She then forced all thoughts of Henry aside and focused on Mary, she was only one that matter now. "I was thinking that you would like to name her, mi amour," she said smiling.

Mary eyes lighted up clearly excited at the prospect of name her new sister. She then looked down at the infant.

"Catherine Margaret Tudor," she said proudly. "I want to name her after you and Aunt Margaret."

Katherine didn't what to think, getting up from the chair she looked down at the baby, and couldn't help but think that the name did suit her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

A/N: Hi, thanks for all the lovely reviews, and to those who liked and Favorited this story. I had posted this story a long time ago, so I had some chapters already written up for upcoming chapters. But I decided to re-work those. I'm also doing a change when it comes to casting. I think that Natalie Dormer looks more like historical Koa, so she is going to be playing Koa in this. Natalie Portman is going to be playing Anne Boleyn, and Scarlett Johansson as Mary Boleyn. Happy Reading.

 **Chapter Four: Hatfield Hall**

Looking down at the book in front of her, Mary knew that she should be focusing on her studies. But she found it more interesting to watch her baby sister who just got done with her bath was currently being dressed. She smiled as she watched the servant make funny faces at Catherine as she dressed her.

Catherine's arrival to Hatfield several months had brought about a lot of changes. Lady Salisbury in her infinite wisdom decided that Mary should have a whole new staff. So the servants that had taken care of her since she was a baby were now a part of her sister's household.

At first she didn't like this, after all they had been with her since she was a baby, but then again she couldn't think of better people, and she wanted only the best for her sister, and if that means sacrificing her servants then so be it. She loved having her sister at Hatfield. As odd as it may sound, she didn't feel so alone now.

As much as she loved her sister, even she had to admit that the first few months of her arrival had been tough. She remembers feeling so excited when she learned from Lady Salisbury that her sister's room was going to be right next to her. Little did she know that her excitement was going to be short lived?

She remembers her sister's first night at Hatfield very well; she remembers waking up to the sound of baby wails. At first she thought that she was dreaming, and then she realized that it was her sister's cries coming from her chambers.

Worried, she jumped out of bed and made her way to her sister's room. She quietly opened the door. She peeked inside and noted that Jane, one of the servant girls, was holding Catherine who was crying loudly in her arms.

Jane did her best to comfort Catherine, rocking her gently in her arms and singing softly to her but nothing was working and her sister was crying even louder than before.

She wanted to go to her sister, but she doubted that she would have much luck in calming her sister down. Plus if Lady Salisbury caught her out bed she would be in big trouble. She decided to go back to bed. But she didn't get much sleep due to her sister cries which continued through the morning.

She remembers asking Lady Salisbury if she had ever been so fussy as a baby. Lady Salisbury responded by saying that she didn't remember Mary being this fussy, but all babies are different, some were fussy, some were quiet, and some were a little bit of both.

This became a common occurrence, she would get up regularly to see if her sister was all right then go back to bed, never revealing to anyone that she was even up.

Though she did notice Lady Salisbury kept shooting concerned looks at her, and even mama asked her if she was getting enough sleep. Not wanting mama to take Catherine from Hatfield, she lied to her telling that she getting plenty of rest. She hated lying to mama, and from the look from mama face she didn't believe her, but she didn't say anything.

Then one night she decided to reveal herself, if she got scolded Lady Salisbury then so be it. She quietly opened the door and spied Jane who was sitting in a rocking chair, holding her sister in her arms. Jane was just many of several servants that tended to her sister throughout the day, but she was the one that usually stayed up with her during the nights.

Jane didn't look surprised to see her there.

"I've been suspecting that it was you for a while now, Princess Mary," her voice worn from lack of sleep, looking at the shocked girl in front of her.

Mary then walked over to Jane and Mary. She looked at her sister who was still crying, she squirmed in Jane's arms. Her tiny face was beet red.

"Can I hold her?" she asked, looking at her pleadingly.

Jane hesitated not sure if she should let Mary hold Catherine but she didn't have the heart to tell her no. She didn't see the harm in it.

She nodded her head in consent, and got out of the rocking chair.

Mary quickly took her spot, she then handed Catherine over to her, and she was amazed at how well Mary was able to hold her sister.

But what was even more surprising was that Catherine had stopped crying. Looking at her sister curiously.

"She likes you," Jane said smiling, Mary looked down at her sister; her heart did flip-flops at the smile that appeared on her face.

"She never smiles like that for anyone else."

Mary couldn't help but feel prideful about this. Her sister loved her.

(0)(0)

Coming from her thoughts, Mary heard voices coming from the hallway. A smile appeared on her face as she recognized the voice of her Aunt Margaret along with Lady Salisbury.

"Both Princess Mary and Princess Catherine are a credit to his and her Majesty," Lady Salisbury said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I would expect nothing less Lady Salisbury," she heard Aunt respond. Mary heart warmed at her words, she could barely contain her excitement at seeing her Aunt. The last time she had seen her had been at Catherine's christening. She frowned a little bit.

She didn't like thinking about the christening.

The whole day started off bad.

Looking out her bedroom window that morning Mary watched as gray storm clouds gather in the sky. She couldn't help but think that this was a sign of a bad omen or something. Shaking these thoughts away, she was determined to be cheerful for her sister's sake. The weather didn't approve much on the carriage ride to the chapel, where the christening was going to be taking place at, in fact it only got worse. The sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

Taking her mind off the weather, Mary was looking forward to seeing her papa; the last time she had seen him was the day before mama had gone into her confinement.

Mary couldn't help but feel excited when she learned that she was going to visit her mother at Greenwich Palace, she of course was happy to see her mama, and though she had been at Greenwich more times than she could count it was always nice to get away from Hatfield.

Arriving at Greenwich she could tell immediately that something was wrong. Papa was not there to greet them like he usually did. When she asked Lady Salisbury about where he was at. She gave her a vague answer which left her even more confused. Her mother gave her a warm smile - but she could see that it didn't reach her eyes.

She opened her mouth to ask her mother what was wrong? She closed it and decided against it.

Things only got worse as they entered the chapel, Thomas More greeted them, and Mary could tell by the grim look on his face that something was wrong. He then informed them that papa was not going to be at the ceremony, but before they could even get an explanation as to why her father was not going to be there, just then Charles Brandon along with his wife Rachel, who smiled warmly at Mary and Catherine, Catherine who was being held by Jane. They bowed respectfully, Brandon then proceeded to tell them that the king had appointed him to preside over the ceremony, not only that he and his wife were princess Catherine's godparents.

Aunt Margaret of course was in flames over this. Mary over heard her complain rather loudly in an angry voice, about the situation to one of her ladies.

"Has Henry gone mad? One not coming to his own daughter christening, I know that he is upset about not having a son, but can he stop thinking about himself for once, and think about how this may affect his daughters."

"Not only that appointing commoners as my nieces Godparents! Its unheard of,I have nothing against the Duchess, I rather like the woman. I feel sorry that she has been forced to marry a womanizer like Charles Brandon. He is as bad as Henry when it comes to staying faithful to his wife, probably even worse, `Aunt Margaret said sounding disgusted.

"But that doesn't mean she is a suitable candidate to be godparents to the Princess of England! My Niece. And don't even get me started on Brandon..."

All through her aunt angry rant, she couldn't help but think that maybe papa was punishing them. She agreed with her aunt, she liked the Brandon's, she thought they were nice people, but they were not suited to be her godparents.

All through the ceremony she couldn't help but blame herself. If only she had prayed for a baby brother then papa would be here and Catherine and mama wouldn't have suffered so. Along with having commoners as godparents, Mary knew that it had to be terribly embarrassing for her mama not to have papa at the ceremony.

After the baptism, it was the custom for the king, godparents, priest, and several other courtiers to take the newly baptized infant to the Queen chambers.

Entering her mother chambers, her mother looked regal as ever. Mary watched as Rachel Brandon handed Catherine over to her. Her mother held the child stiffly in her arms, clearly uncomfortable in holding her daughter.

The only possible explanation she had for her mother's behavior was that she was mad that papa had not attended the christening.

Her Aunt then pulled her aside telling what a great job she did, and she knew that Mary was already going to be a great big sister to Catherine.

She didn't feel like a good sister, or daughter for that matter. Maybe if she had been born a boy...Catherine and mama wouldn't have suffered at her father's obvious cruelness.

Mary was not one to give into tears; she thought that crying was a sign of weakness. But later that night, alone in her chambers she gave into this weakness and started to cry. She cried until she fell asleep.

(0)(0)

Coming out of her gloomy thoughts, her mood brightened at the sight of her aunt.

Aside from her mama her Aunt Margaret was one of the most beautiful women at court.

She hoped that she when she was older that she looked half as pretty as she was.

Putting the book down she was holding, she ran to give her aunt a hug.

"Aunt Margaret," she shouted, throwing her arms around her Aunt's slim waist.

She took in her aunt scent the smell of rose water filled her nose.

Her Aunt laughed lightly, looking down at her lovingly.

"How are my two favorite nieces?" Mary had to smile, every time she saw her aunt she would ask her the same question, this time was different because instead of saying niece she said nieces.

As quick as a whip Mary would always reply, "we're your only nieces."

Margaret chuckled, "I...that you are."

Grabbing Margaret's hand she then led her over to where Catherine was. She watched as her aunt took Catherine from one of the servants and began to talk to her.

Mary face suddenly dimmed in sadness, as thoughts of her papa came to mind. He had not even seen Catherine yet.

(0) (0)

Margaret's POV:

What's wrong sweetie?" She asked looking at her niece in concern. She then knelt down next to her, Catherine still in her arms.

She then smiled as Catherine's tiny hand reached out for her sister.

Mary smiled, as the baby's tiny hand squeezed her finger.

"I was just thinking of papa," she replied. "He hasn't even seen Catherine yet, why doesn't he come to visit us?" she asked.

Margaret gritted her teeth in anger.

Damn Henry to hell! How was she supposed to explain her brother's behavior to a seven year old? In a way Mary was more mature than her brother, when he didn't get his way everyone had to suffer including his own children.

She then turned back to Mary. "Honey, your papa is upset right now, you know how when you get upset you want to be alone," Mary nodded. "Well you papa is the same way, it doesn't mean that he is mad at you or Catherine. He will come to visit you once he gets over being angry."

Mary didn't look too convinced by this, much to her shock tears filled the girl's eyes. "This is all my fault," her voice cracked.

Handing Catherine over to one of the servants she then gathered Mary in her arms. "How in the world is it your fault?" She asked.

"I wanted to have a little sister, so instead of praying for a boy like papa said, I prayed for a girl. Now because of my selfishness papa won't visit me and Catherine."

"Hush," Margaret scolded her gently, wiping away the tears that ran down the girls face. "None of this is your fault."

If anything it was her brother's fault," she thought silently.

"Maybe if i was born a boy..." Mary began, but stopped seeing the angry look on her aunt's face.

Margaret didn't think that her anger towards her brother could increase, but it did by tenfold. How dare he do this to his daughter, lowering her self worth like this?

She knew exactly what Mary was going through; she suffered through the same insecurities, the feeling of never being good enough. And the desperate need of approval and love that her father gave so freely to his sons. All she saw was disappointment in his eyes every time he looked at her.

Maybe that's the reason that she was close to Mary?

Her thoughts then turned back to her brother, when he finally showed his face back at court she was going to give him a good tongue-lashing. She didn't care who was there.

She had no idea where he was? He had left Greenwich the very day of Catherine birth. He didn't bother telling anybody where he was going.

She knew that he probably told Wosely, but the old bastard was keeping mum about it. He continued to stay silent on the subject even after she threatened to have him cropped. She almost slapped him when he had the nerve to tell her that she should be focused on more important things like her impending marriage.

Her stomach suddenly twisted at just the thought of her marriage. That was another issue that she needed to address with her brother.

He had promised her that she could marry whom she wanted, now he was trying to back out of his word! She was not going to have it. The fact that he was marrying her not to the king, but to the King's brother-in-law was beyond shameful. She knew that their father would be rolling in his grave. Her father had always said that

Turning her thought back to Wosely, she scowled. He was getting way out of hand in her opinion; her brother should have rein him in a longtime ago. But unfortunately the Cardinal knew how to play her brother so that he was eating out of his hands.

There had been several rumors speculated at court on Henry's whereabouts. One of the rumors was that he was staying with at the Boleyn estate, courting his latest mistress Mary Boleyn.

Her brother seemed to be attracted to the most scandalous women in the kingdom. She sincerely that he was not involved with the girl, she didn't want her brother to be another name added to that woman's bedpost.

Mary Boleyn's reputation was well known throughout the kingdom, she heard from one of her ladies that Mary had spent some time in France, but was sent back to England a year after her arrival due to her promiscuity. If that wasn't bad enough she was known as the great prostitute.

Then there were rumors that he was with that harlot Bessie Blount and her bastard son. As far as she was concerned there was still some question to who the bastard actually belonged to. Considering that she spread her legs to her Henry at the drop of a hat anyone could be the father.

Plus as far as she was concerned the woman had ice in her veins. The way she befriended Katherine, all the while sleeping with her husband behind her back. Margaret had a good mind to pay a woman a visit, and make her regret even bedding her brother.

She then turned back to her niece. "God made you a girl for a reason Mary, don't ever be ashamed of what you are."

Worried about her niece, Margaret stayed the rest of the night at Hatfield. The next morning she was reluctant to leave, she knew that despite what she said to her niece, Mary was probably still going to have her insecurities.

The only one that can fix this now was Henry. And a feeling of foreboding came over her, she was having doubts that her brother was going to do anything.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Chateau de Chambord, Castle, France.**

Queen Claude sat the main table in the massive banquet Hall of Chateau de Chambord. She then smiled as the servant leaned forward and poured her a glass of wine, she then murmured a thanks. The servant then bowed to her and carried on with his duties. Picking up her glass, she sipped her wine and grimaced in distaste at the bitter fruit. She had never really been partial to wine but she felt she needed to help her relax.

Out of all her husband's castles, Chateau de Chambored was his favorite. He was currently having renovations done to the castle, which was starting to decay, much to her husband's horror. Who had vowed fervently, that if he had to spend all of France treasury, he would not let Chambord waste away? The banquet hall was decorated in purple and gold, Francis two favorite colors.

He spared no expense on tonight's celebrations.

There were two long tables that were filled with every kind of food that you could imagine. Cheeses, breads, wines, various types of meats, duck, pigeon, swan... just to name a few, puddings, cakes, cookies...etc.

The guest list included the most prominent families in the kingdom, along with a few famous faces as well, most notably Leonardo Divinci, one of the kings most favorite artist.

Claude couldn't help but compare this celebration to one they had when she and Francis were crowned King and Queen of France. Normally, she would chide her husband about spending so lavishly, but she held her tongue, tomorrow Francis was heading off to war, and wanted to kick things off by having a big celebration in honor of the occasion.

She felt a wave of nausea, she got like this whenever she thought of her husband going to war. Ever since her husband announced that he had no intentions of staying on the sidelines, that he was going to take Charles out himself she had been having these terrible dreams. In one dream, Francis was terribly hurt and she was helpless to do anything. And in the other, a nameless face had come to her informing her that her husband was dead. She then sink to her knees and start screaming. She then would wake up; feeling relieved knowing that it was only a nightmare.

She didn't want Francis to worry so she stayed silent. She had to stay strong for Francis and her children. She wanted desperately to plead with her husband not to go, but she knew that it would be futile, he would tell her that it was duty as king to fight alongside his men. She didn't buy this excuse at all, she knew that if Francis didn't want to go he would not go. But his hatred for Charles was so deep, that he didn't want to miss the chance of seeing his enemy brought down on his knees.

Her attention then turned to her mother-in-law, Louise of Savoy, who was sitting next to her, talking avidly to an older gentleman, who had a full gray beard, who was sitting next to her. She kept glancing over at her son, who was out on the dance floor, along with her ladies; she noted a look of pride in the other woman's eyes as she gazed at her son. She then turned back to man; she had no doubt whom the topic of conversation was about.

She never really gotten along with her mother-in-law who was polite to her, but she always kept her at arm's length. Though her mother-in-law never said this, but she was not good enough for her son, Claude that it was ridiculous, she was daughter of a king, and if she had been born a man then she would probably be king of France herself. Maybe it was nothing against her personally; maybe Louise would have hatred for any woman that entered Francis life?

Then there was Marguerite, her eyes then traveled across the hall to her sister-in-law who was dancing a fair-haired looking youth. She couldn't help but note how beautiful Marguerite looked. She was the female version of Francis; she had his curly dark hair, and his intense blue eyes. She wore a green dress, and her hair was styled in the latest fashion.

The young man she was dancing with was handsome, but Claude was positive that all eyes were on her sister-in-law. Marguerite eyes practically sparkled, she loved being the center of attention, and she was like Francis in that respect as well. Though she would never tell this to Marguerite, but she always wanted to be friends, observing her relationship to her brother, Marguerite was very loyal to those she loved. But alas she knew that this was never going to happen, Marguerite had taken an instant dislike to her.

She didn't know what she did to earn such animosity from her. Unlike her mother-in-law who kept her at a distance, Marguerite was openly hostile to her. Francis had seen this hostility, and he would chide her, but mostly left it alone, figuring that they would work it out amongst themselves. Francis was never a good negotiator.

Her eyes then drifted to her husband, who was dancing with one of her ladies, Blanche Cote, who was rumored to be his current mistress. Though it was rumor, she knew that it was most likely true. Francis had never stayed faithful to her throughout their marriage.

She kept telling herself that it was in Francis nature, he after all was a man, her father had been the same way. It was natural for men to cheat. She convinced herself that though Francis would go to his whore's for pleasure she was the one that held his heart. And like all toys, once Francis was tired of them he would move onto someone else.

She had no doubt that the same thing would happen to Lady Cote, and hopefully here soon.

"Your Majesty," an English accented voice cut into her thoughts. She looked up meeting the kind eyes of the English Ambassador, Liam Seymour. Seymour had not been in France that long, maybe two months if that. He had taken the place of the former Ambassador, who just recently retired from the position. She was not sure why the other ambassador had retired, but she figured that maybe it was due to the bad blood he had with her husband.

Francis didn't like Seymour either, but the Ambassador didn't seem bothered by this, which only irritated her husband further. She didn't know why Francis didn't like the man, she found him charming. Though she only had eyes for her husband, she couldn't help but note how handsome he was. He had the most extraordinary blue eyes, she was sure by the time he left England he would leave behind several broken hearts.

"Your excellency," she greeted him warmly, holding out her hand for him to kiss, she then blushed as took her hand and kissed it gently.

Aside from his own Queen, Queen Katherine, Liam has never met a finer woman and Queen then Claude. His arrival to France had been less than welcoming, upon meeting the king, he was treated with nothing more than contempt. This did not surprise Francis, considering that his master and Francis were at odds. Queen Claude was a different story, she always treated him kindly from day one, and for this she had won his respect.

"Whatever conflicts is between our countries, my lady. I hope that the king prevails out safely from battle and comes home to you and your children," he told her sincerely.

Claude couldn't help but be touched by his words; she never met a more honorable man. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Do you have any children, a wife, your excellency," she asked him. She knew nothing of the man accept that he was the eldest son of Sir John and Margery Seymour, a prominent family back in England. From the little she knew about him he didn't seem the type to up and leave his family, while he served his duty here.

She then noted the longing in his eyes, " unfortunately I do not, I don't see myself having family as long as I'm Ambassador." Unlike his father and his younger brothers, he was not driven by power. He always wanted to settle down and have children, but it seemed like life had other plans for him. Looking at the queen, he was not sure why he telling her all this.

He didn't see the look of sympathy in the Queen's eyes.

"I had the privilege of Speaking with the Dauphin, and Duke Henry," he said, though the boys were twin peaks of their father, they were definitely their mothers sons. "Their a credit to you and his majesty."

Claude's face softened at the mention of her sons. Francis, her eldest who was seven years wanted to attend tonight's festivities tonight, she had been hesitant, these celebrations could get out of hand, and she didn't want her sons to be witness to these types of things. But after some convincing from Francis, Henry, who was a year younger than Francis, and her husband she relented.

She never has been so proud as she watched both her sons enter the banquet hall. She watched her son Francis as he greeted guests, she couldn't help but think that he was going to make a fine king some day. From the look of pride that was on her husband face he must be thinking the same thing.

"Your majesty," she looked to see Seymour respect fully to her husband. From the look on Francis face he didn't like that fact that the ambassador was talking to his wife.

After a few awkward words spoken between them men, Seymour excused himself wanting to get as far away from the man as possible.

"I don't trust that man," fumed Francis sitting down next to her. " I find him very charming," she said, and smiled as she heard her husband grunt in disgust

"You just don't like him because his master is King Henry."

"You trust to much, me fair, who knows what he is telling that king of his."

"It can't be all that bad," Claude told her husband. "He was impressed by our sons, he said that both Francis and Henry was a credit to both us," she said proudly.

Wanting to change the subject, she put a hand over her husbands. "Will you visit my chambers tonight," she asked him softly.

Francis grimaced inwardly, he then looked over at Lady Blanche, he had been planning on bedding her tonight. Looking into his wife pleading eyes, he didn't have the heart to tell her no. He then nodded his consent, smiling as he saw the happiness in her eyes.

Later that night, after saying her prayers, Claude dismissed her ladies in anticipation for her husband's arrival. She had no idea that he was already warming the bed of Blanche Cote.

Francis had every intention of visiting his wife chambers that night, he really did, but the allure of Blanche was much to strong, and the promise he made to his wife was all but forgotten.

"Francis," Blanche moaned, as she felt the king hands brush against her thigh, his face buried in the valley between her voluptuous breasts.

The next day, Francis was in very high spirits, he didn't even notice the look of hurt on his wife's face as he greeted her that breakfast, his thoughts were occupied by his upcoming battle with Charles, he was going to beat that bastard once and for all.

As his men waited patiently for him, he said his last goodbyes to his family, he announced that he was making his mother regent in his absence.

This time he noted the hurt look in his wife's eyes, he knew that she was going to be hurt by this decision but he had to what was best for France. He knew that his mother would have his best interest at heart. His wife, he was not so sure, she tended to rule more with her heart then her head.

He then walked over to her trying to comfort her, but he felt her go stiff by his touch, so he let go of her.

He then remembered that he was supposed to have visited her bedchambers last night; he couldn't help but feel guilty. He silently vowed to make it up to her once they got home.

He then noted the smug look on his sister's face, he opened his mouth to scold his sister, but his sons interrupted him.

"Papa, papa," six year old Henry screamed running up to his father, laughing Francis picked him up. His brother Francis followed him but at a slower pace, Lady Blanche, who was looking at him with desire, followed him behind him.

Though Blanche didn't know this but he was already starting to tire of her.

"Papa," Francis said bowing to his father. He then ruffled his son hair affectionately, " you know what your duty is son, take care of your mother, and watch over the kingdom."

"Yes papa," he said strongly, Francis looked at his son in pride knowing that his kingdom was in good hands.

He then put Henry down, and then mounted his horse.

Tears filled both Louisa and Marguerites eyes as they watched him leave, Claude's eyes were dry, standing her sons she watched her husband until she could see him no longer.

A week had passed since Francis left for battle, Claude had not heard anything, she prayed constantly for his safety. She had taken to dining with her sons in their apartments. Dining with her mother-in-law and sister-in-law was too suffocating for her.

Feeling guilty for her distance between the two women, she decided the bigger person; she dined with them that morning. She tried to cheerful as possible, but it was hard, just then the door flew open, startling the women at the table, in came a man, he had a French army uniform on, he had a wild look in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this," her mother-in-law demanded, though her voice was strong, you could see the fear in her eyes."

"The king has been captured, the king has been captured," the man cried out.

Claude didn't hear the screams from the other occupants in the room as darkness overtook her.

* * *

 **Hever Castle, The Boleyn Residence**

Thomas Boleyn was sitting next to his wife at the dining table; they were dining with the king and several people in his entourage. He held back a scowl that was threatening to form on his face, as she watched the king flirting with one of his servants, some blond haired hussy.

He reminded himself that once the king left Hever he was going to fire the harlot.

Losing his appetite, he pushed away his plate, picking up his glass of wine he took a long sip. Elizabeth his wife, looked at him with concern. "Are you okay dear?" she asked.

He forced a smile on his face, "I'm fine, sweetheart," he reassured her. Elizabeth looked like she didn't believe him; she then went back talking to their son George, who was sitting next to her.

His thoughts turned to several weeks earlier, he had been thrilled when he received a letter from the king stating that he was going to stay at Hever for an unforeseen amount of time. He knew that Queen had just given birth to another girl, which obviously displeased the king. The only reason that Henry was even considering stay at Hever was due to his daughter Mary.

Everything was fine at first, Mary and Henry was inseparable from each other. But then he was beginning to notice that the king was tiring of his daughter, it was only a matter of time before he moved onto someone else, and then were will they be?

Desperate, he decided to corner his daughter earlier that day, she was in her room, showing off some of her new dresses that king had bought her to her ladies.

"Leave" he spat to her ladies venomously. Eyes widen with fear, her ladies curtsied and quickly ran out of the room.

"Father" Mary said appalled by her father's behavior.

Losing his temper, he grabbed her arm roughly, causing her to cry out in pain, which was going to leave a bruise.

"You silly girl, what have done to lose the king's favor?" he demanded.

He then let go, turning away from her ion disgust.

Shocked, Mary had no clue what he was talking about, everything was fine between her and Henry, he had even come to her bedchambers last night.

What are talking about, I've not lost the king's favor," she said outraged.

Thomas just stared at his daughter in aspiration, not believing how clueless she was. "Not now, but it's only a matter of time," he groused.

He was starting to regret putting Mary in the king's way, though she was a Boleyn, she wasn't as savvy as the rest of Boleyn's, she took more after the Howard part of the family in that aspect.

He couldn't help but wish that it were Anne in her place, his thoughts turned to his younger daughter.

Turning back to Mary, he glared at her, causing her to shrink back before him.

"You better fix this, Mary, I don't care what you do, but you better have the king back under your thumb by tonight," he warned.

He then stormed out of the room; he didn't see the tears that filled his daughter's eyes.

Coming from his thoughts, he met Mary eyes, who tried to smile, but it was clear that she was remembering their earlier confrontation. He then watched her put a hand over Henry's smiling at him lovingly, instead of being pleased, Henry looked irritated, which gave him no comfort whatsoever.

Mary smile faltered, and she looked almost sick, realizing that her time with the king was almost up.

Later on that night, restless Thomas didn't go to bed with his wife, instead he sat in his study. He tried to busy himself with other matters, but it was useless.

Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he shouted, thinking that it was one of the servants, or possibly Elizabeth. Who had the habit of coming down to get him if he stayed in his study to long?

The door opened and in stepped his brother-in-law, Thomas Howard. Thomas Howard, he wore the usual smug look on his face. He immediately stood up from his seat to greet him.

"Tom," greeted his brother-in-law, the two-shook hands. "Thomas," he greeted the other man.

Having the same name, he allowed the other man to call him Tom, and he calls his brother-in-law by his full name. Looking at Thomas, he knew that he was there for more than just pleasantries.

He then watched as Thomas walked over and poured himself a glass of wine. He then took a seat on one of the plush seats that stood in front of his desk.

"With your daughter being mistress to the king, it has not only benefited the Boleyn's but the Howard's as well. I can't help but notice that his Majesty is starting to tire of my niece. I'm sure you have noticed this as well?" Thomas said.

He nodded; he should have known that he was not the only one observing the king's behavior. Mary's liaison was just as important to Thomas as it was to him. "I had a talk with Mary today about it, she gave me her word that she would have the king back under her spell by tonight."

Thomas let out a chuckle, ignoring the scowl that appeared on Tom's face.

"Forgive me brother, I love my niece, and she is a very beautiful woman. But her time with the king has obviously passed. Instead of putting all our eggs in a ship that has already sailed, I think we should entice the king with new bait."

"New bait," he said, frowning.

Thomas then leaned forward in his chair.

"Elizabeth was telling me that Anne is expected from France any day now?"

To be continued.


End file.
